The Return of Elliot Stabler
by TheStationmaster
Summary: After six years, Elliot Stabler finally returns to the Special Victims Unit. But what will happen now that Elliot is back in the Special Victims Unit? (Does contain some swear words)
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a multi-chapter SVU story entitled "The Return of Elliot Stabler" I hope you all enjoy this story. Please leave a review, it would highly be appreciated.**

Six years ago, Elliot Stabler resigned from the Special Victims Unit, and since the day he resigned, nobody has heard or seen him.

Even Elliot's long-time partner, Olivia Benson, hasn't heard from him since.

Olivia has even gone as far as attempting to contacting Elliot via Elliot's old cell-phone number, but the number is out of service.

Since the day Elliot left the Special Victims Unit, things have changed dramatically.

Olivia now runs the Special Victims Unit, after Cragen's retirement and has a dedicated group of detectives working for her.

But things were about to change.

One afternoon, Olivia had just finished up lunch at a local pizzeria, and was heading back to the Special Victims Unit.

Meanwhile, what Olivia didn't know, was that Elliot was on her trail.

She made a left turn and was about to cross the street, when…

"Hey Benson!" called a voice, which happened to be Elliot.

But Olivia wasn't listening.

"Benson!" shouted Elliot again. "It's Elliot! I'm alive!"

The **WALK** signal soon changed, and Olivia ran across the street.

"Shit." called Elliot. "Benson!"

Elliot then began running across the street, right as the **DON'T WALK** signal turned on.

"Watch when you cross jackass!" shouted a driver.

Olivia was just about to tap her card to get inside, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Benson. It's me."

Olivia turned to Elliot.

"Who are you?" asked Olivia, clearly mistaking the fact that the person she was staring at was really Elliot.

"It's me, Elliot. I worked with you for years."

"But I think you died."

"Nope. I'm still alive."

Olivia still didn't believe that she was really talking to Elliot, but when she took another glance at him, she knew it was him.

"Are you… really alive?" asked Olivia.

"Yep." replied Elliot.

Olivia ran over, and jumped into Elliot's arms.

The two then shared a _very_ long hug.

"But I thought you died." said Olivia.

"Liv, it's a long story why I'm back here. Mind if I went in?"

Olivia didn't think this was a good idea, especially since Elliot wasn't really supposed to be anywhere near the Special Victims Unit.

However, she agreed to let Elliot come in… just to say a nice hello to everyone.

Olivia walked into the Special Victims Unit, feeling happier than she had ever felt in her life.

"Elliot's back, Elliot's back!" she squealed with delight.

Fin didn't believe what Olivia was saying.

"He died Liv. Believe me." said Fin.

"I'm serious! I just ran into him!" exclaimed Olivia.

"Then where is he?"

"Right here." said Elliot as he walked into the Special Victims Unit.

Fin could not believe his eyes.

"My God, he is alive."

Elliot went over to hug Fin.

The other detectives were a bit confused about what was really going on.

"Who is this guy?" asked Amanda

"This is my old partner, Elliot Stabler." said Olivia.

"Heard all about you." said Elliot. "Hope Liv doesn't boss you around as much as she did to me." 

Amanda was horrified over what Elliot had said.

"What… the… hell" thought Amanda angrily to herself.

Clearly if Amanda had a choice, she would probably punch Elliot in the face for what he had said to her.

Instead, she gave Elliot a dirty look, and walked away.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Elliot.

"Don't get on her bad side." teased Olivia.

"So, is there anybody else I need to meet?" asked Elliot.

"Rafael! Dominick! There's someone I want you to meet!" called Olivia.

The two came over in no time.

"This is my old partner, Elliot Stabler." introduced Olivia.

"So this is the one you keep telling us tall tales about." said Dominick. "Pleasure to meet you though, Mr Stabler."

"Pleasure to meet the both of you." said Elliot.

"So what really brings you back here?" asked Fin.

"It's a really long story that I don't feel like discussing."

"You can tell us." said Olivia.

Elliot sighed.

"It's a bit sad and heartbreaking, I must say."

"Just tell us the story." said Fin.

"I've been living in NYC the past few months with a friend of mine, since my wife Kathy passed away." started Elliot.

When Olivia heard this, she was surprised.

"How did she die?" she asked

"Untreatable form of cancer." continued Elliot. "They basically gave her six months to live, she died three weeks after her diagnosis."

Olivia felt like she was about to cry.

"The kids must be heartbroken." said Olivia.

"It's a long story about the kids too. My younger ones especially."

"What happened to your kids?" asked Fin.

"Social Services took them away from me."

Olivia and Fin gasped.

"Why?" asked Olivia. "You loved and respected all of your kids."

"Social Services didn't think so. After I left the SVU, I moved down to Akron, Ohio with my wife and my three younger kids. Maureen and Kathleen moved out of my house prior to my move, and are having successful lives with husbands. In fact, Maureen is having her first child."

"Good to hear that," said Fin, "but what happened to your younger kids?"

"A few days after Kathy died, a woman from Social Services knocked at my door, and demanded custody of my kids. Like any other protective parent, I told them no, but when they threatened to arrest me if I didn't turn over the kids, I had to make a rough decision, and give them my kids. I'm not allowed to have any contact with them anymore."

Olivia and Fin were stunned.

"So I packed my bags, and moved back out here to NYC. I'm currently staying with one of my friends in his apartment in midtown Manhattan.

"I am so sorry." said Olivia. "I promise things are going to be alright."

"Okay." said Elliot, "story's done, where's Cragen? I need to tell him I'm returning to the Special Victims Unit."

Fin was surprised to hear what Elliot had said.

"He retired a few years ago." said Fin.

"Then who's in charge here?"

"You are looking at her."

Elliot laughed.

"This can't be a joke. Liv runs the Special Victims Unit?"

"I sure do." replied Olivia. "Now if you pardon me, I need to spend some alone time with Elliot."

"You go do that." said Fin.

And so Olivia and Elliot went to go have some alone time.

Later that day, Amanda went to talk to Olivia.

Amanda was not happy at all.

"Look." said Amanda sternly. "Your friend had a nerve to say that to me. First of all, I am not bossy, and second of all, I'm freaking pissed!"

"Calm down, Amanda." said Olivia.

"Either tell him to stay out of here, or I'm quitting!" snapped Amanda as she sternly walked away.

Olivia didn't feel like dealing with Amanda. She was just glad and relieved to hear that Elliot was okay. Olivia hoped that Amanda could give Elliot a chance.

 **I know this was a bit long for a first chapter, but this story is going to get interesting as we go along, and several characters from the Law and Order universe are going to appear in this story as well. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of "The Return of Elliot Stabler" I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter! Please review.**

That evening, Olivia decided to bring Elliot over to her house for dinner. However, Olivia was a bit worried about telling Elliot that she had a son.

Before entering the house, Olivia turned to Elliot.

"I need to tell you something." said Olivia.

"You can tell me anything you want, I won't be mad at you." replied Elliot with a smile.

"I have a son." Olivia said nervously.

Elliot was a bit puzzled.

"You… have a son? I guess you have a husband then." Elliot said.

"Nope. I adopted him." Olivia replied.

"Whoa. Since when did you adopt a child?" Elliot asked

"I really shouldn't say why I adopted him, but he's been through a lot." Olivia responded.

"Oh." said Elliot. "What's his name?"

"Noah. He's probably hungry, let's go inside so that you can meet him."

And so they did. Noah was playing his with his Nintendo 3DS, when Olivia and Elliot walked in.

"Hi sweetie." said Olivia to Noah. "Mommy has a friend she wants you to meet."

Noah put his 3DS down as Elliot walked into the room.

"Elliot, I want you to meet my son Noah."

"Hi." said Noah sweetly.

"Hey, little man." said Elliot. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Noah said.

Noah went back to playing his 3DS as Elliot turned to Olivia.

"He's so adorable." Elliot said.

"He is. I finally got the baby that I wanted for so many years." Olivia replied.

Soon, Olivia was cooking dinner while Elliot played with Noah. Playing with Noah made Elliot think about his own children and how he would do anything to get them back. A couple of minutes later, dinner was ready and Olivia, Elliot and Noah sat at the table and ate their food.

"I think he likes you." Olivia told Elliot.

"Aww. That's nice." Elliot said.

Soon, dinner was over and the friends helped clear the table and put the dishes away. They continued to play with Noah until Elliot had to go home.

"Liv, I need help with something." Elliot said before leaving.

"What do you need help with?" Olivia asked.

"I want to get my kids back." Elliot said.

"Tomorrow, I'll talk to my squad and we'll help you get your kids back. I'm sure we might be able to help, but… don't get upset if we can't help you." Olivia replied.

Elliot smiled.

"Mind if I came to work with you tomorrow?" asked Elliot.

"Sure." replied Olivia. "I just have to drop Noah off at school in the morning, and then I'll probably arrive around 8:45."

"Sounds good." replied Elliot. "Have a good night Liv."

"You too." said Olivia.

Elliot left Olivia's apartment and she continued to play with Noah.

They played for hours until it was time to go to bed.

Noah went in his room to put on his pajamas and he went into the bathroom and he brushed his teeth. Soon, Olivia tucked him into bed and they said good night

Then Olivia went to bed, feeling happier than she had ever been in her life.

Next morning, Elliot and Olivia arrived early to work.

Amanda still wasn't sure if Elliot would make a perfect fit in the Special Victims Unit, but she had decided to give Elliot a chance.

"Hey." said Amanda. "Sorry if I sort of got mad at you yesterday."

"That's alright." replied Elliot. "Me and Olivia sometimes didn't get along, but we managed to fix our problems."

Fin raced into the room.

"Pedophile alert." he boomed. "We need to get this man arrested at once. Last location was near Central Park."

"I'll go." said Amanda. "Maybe Elliot should come along."

Fin thought this was a great idea.

"Good idea." he said.

Olivia turned to Elliot.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Olivia. "I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Why would I get in trouble? Besides, they already allowed me back here." Elliot replied.

Olivia smiled.

"Go right ahead." said Olivia. "Just don't get on Amanda's bad side."

"What?" asked Amanda, who had clearly heard what Olivia had just said to Elliot.

"Uh… nothing." Olivia said with a weird smile.

Amanda sighed, and then went off with Elliot.

The pedophile that was wanted was in fact, in Central Park.

Amanda went over to the suspect.

"Amanda Rollins, NYPD."

"What the fuck do you want?" asked the pedophile.

The pedophile was very dirty looking. He was only in his mid-30's, but had a very long beard, and was was wearing a dirty green jacket, dirty underwear, and no sneakers.

In fact, he was feeding some birds a leftover sandwich he had taken out of the trash.

Amanda turned to the suspect.

"Do you realize you are wanted for selling child pornography here in Central Park, and molesting a nine-year-old boy?"

"I didn't do shit, leave me alone."

"We have the proof." said Elliot. "Confess the truth to us."

The pedophile growled, then began attacking Amanda.

Amanda reached into her pocket for her handcuffs, and placed them onto the suspect.

"You are under arrest for possession of child pornography, gross lewdness of a minor, and assault and battery of a officer." Amanda said.

The suspect finally gave up, and was led into a police van.

After the suspect was taken away, Amanda turned to Elliot.

"What was that for?" said Amanda sternly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Elliot.

"I was attacked by a pedophile! Do you realize that I could have been raped?"

Amanda gave Elliot a dirty look, and for the rest of the trip back to the office, things were silent.

Later that day, Amanda barged into Olivia's office, and handed Olivia a paper which read…

 **I QUIT!**

"What's this for?" asked Olivia.

"I'm quitting." said Amanda sternly. "I nearly got raped today, because your friend is too lazy to help me. Lucky I had those handcuffs."

"So why are you quitting?"

"Because I'm not getting hurt on this job again! I'm sick and tired of your friend Elliot too! I thought that I can give him a chance, but I don't know."

Amanda sternly walked out of the office and she walked into the showers to cool off for a few minutes.

Then, she walked out the door, hoping that she would never see Elliot again.

Olivia was sure that Amanda would eventually return to the Special Victims Unit, and learn to respect Elliot.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2! The next chapter is going to be uploaded soon. Please review.**


End file.
